


【盾冬】Ghost/幽魂

by DaisyHMF



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyHMF/pseuds/DaisyHMF
Summary: 【I’ve never been here, just a ghost in his memory.】【我只是一缕附在他身上的幽魂。】突然的脑洞，涉及A4
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	【盾冬】Ghost/幽魂

我大概没有名字，如果有，我也并不记得了。  
在我记忆之初，我便清楚我只是一缕幽魂，我的躯体早已火化，原本的灵魂大部分也都在火焰中消散殆尽。  
我附着在一个棕褐色短发的、眸光如水的男人身上，而我不能离开他的身边。  
不是因为离开了他我就会消失的原因而无法离开，而是我根本无法离开。我们之间像是有磁铁与金属般的引力，他是磁铁，而我，就是被他牢牢吸附在身上的金属。  
这个温柔的男人的名字是巴基。  
也许他不叫巴基而是别的名字，只是他的朋友都这样叫他，所以我也称他为巴基。  
即使我只是一缕残魂，这个名字我却异常的熟悉，记忆无比的深刻，就像是这个名字被印刻在我的灵魂之上一样，叫出口来也格外顺口，就像我曾这样呼唤过他上万次。  
巴基有着一条黑色的金属左臂，上面明显的刻着一颗白色的星星，与黑色极为相称——那颗白星是我看着他一刀一刀刻上去的。  
我不知道他是在何时失去了他的手臂的，但我的潜意识告诉我那是源自一场绝望的坠落。  
我不知道为什么我知道，可我就是知道。  
那一定是非常痛苦的经历，即使我已经成为了一缕残缺的魂魄，无从体会到从高空坠落的感觉，我还是知道坠落的恐怖：坠落的瞬间你会奋力想要抓住某些东西，然而没有任何东西能够阻止你的坠落，你便会失去所有的希望，直至跌下深渊，可能会就此殒命。坠落只有几秒，伤痛却将是一生的。  
巴基已经很适应这条金属手臂的存在了，我会看着他每天清晨给手臂的关节处上好粘稠的机油以维持手臂的性能。  
这时候巴基他通常是没有穿上衣的。锻炼良好的小麦色肌肤裸露在空气里，他通常藏在衣服下的肌肉线条连带着各异的伤疤会显露出来，他的金属臂与皮肉接合处的伤疤呈现出深褐色，像是被烈火灼烧留下的痕迹，斑驳的交错显得可怖。  
我想用手去触摸他身上那一道道的狰狞伤口，我并没有实体，我的手只能从他身上穿过去。那些伤口已经不痛了，我能感受的到。  
因为我的灵魂与他共享痛楚。  
他上次出任务时被视线死角处射出的子弹伤到了腹部，剧痛使我的灵魂震颤。名叫山姆的男人背着奇特的小翅膀飞过来将枪手击倒，并把他送回了战机上进行急救处理。  
医疗人员在拿器械时，我看着巴基抿着唇将他不属于人的机械手指放进伤口，生生地挖出了那枚子弹，那比受到枪击更要疼痛百倍。  
巴基的脸色很平淡，仿佛他感觉不到任何疼痛。  
“你不必如此。”我听到山姆这样劝他。  
“我习惯了。”巴基回答，移开手让医护人员帮他做缝合包扎，他甚至拒绝了那针麻醉药。  
我不明白他为什么要这样对待自己。  
“你总要面对新的生活，不能再像冬兵那样活着，”山姆拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“你已经不再是那个毫无感情的人形机器了。”  
山姆又沉默了一会儿，低声说道，“他也不会希望你这样。”  
巴基的脸上终于浮现出一点表情，继而又像是想到了什么，眉眼低垂下来。我看到他眼睛里火苗一闪而逝，再度被寒冰所覆盖，化作冰冷的双瞳。  
人们读不出他的情绪，我也不能。  
巴基从我有记忆时便是像寒冰一般的人，我没见他笑过一次，即使那个叫山姆的男人在任务间隙想尽办法逗他，他也只是过分安静的站在那里，等待着下一个任务的下达。  
有时候我也会看着他盯着山姆手上的盾牌突然就发起呆的样子。那是一面圆盾，盾上雕刻着一颗白色的星星。  
这颗白星和巴基金属手臂的白星一定有所关联。  
只是我的记忆太残缺了，根本想不到与之相关的任何东西。  
甚至那面圆盾也给我一种莫名的熟悉感。  
我只是不记得了。  
他们在执行一次人质的解救工作，山姆的盾牌意外的脱手，我看到巴基毫不犹豫地冲上去接住盾牌甩向了山姆身后的敌人。  
盾牌理应是属于山姆的，巴基却莫名其妙的用的比山姆顺手的多。  
被救下的人质终于到了安全的地方，山姆也松了口气。突然有人一脸惊恐地站起来，颤颤巍巍地指向巴基，嘴里喊着什么冬日战士。  
人群的视线全都集中到了巴基身上。  
我不知道冬日战士意味着什么，那应该只是一个如同“猎鹰”一般的代号才对，但是那个人眼含惧意，人们盯着巴基窃窃私语。  
巴基低下头，从车厢后翻身跳了下去。  
山姆喊他，他却当没听见一样把手插进口袋里，朝另一个方向走去。  
我勉强能辨认出那是回家的方向。  
巴基其实是个挺温柔的人，他会在回家的路上投喂几只流浪的猫咪，在猫咪靠近他时用那只属于人类的手去抚摸它们，这时候大概是巴基最放松的时候，眼睛里的冰霜也有消散的迹象。  
我感觉巴基有点想把猫咪带回家养，否则也不会在每次离开的时候迟疑许久。  
他应该养一只的。  
“你应该养一只的。”山姆抱着胳膊站在巴基身后，夕阳在他背后投下长长的影子。  
猫咪见了不熟悉的人，胆小的一只缩在巴基脚边，另外几只则朝着山姆发出警惕的低吼。  
“嘿嘿，”山姆朝后退了两步，向猫证明他的无害性，“看样子它们挺喜欢你的。”  
“我还没有想好。”巴基安抚着脚边的猫，把它抱进了怀里。  
“你总归要走出去的。”  
山姆盯着巴基，而巴基盯着怀里的猫，以至于山姆怀疑巴基根本就没有听进去。  
“再给我一些时间吧。”巴基半天才说出这样一句话，而山姆盯着他，重重的叹了口气。  
一个不知名的组织不知从哪里查到了巴基的住址，在深夜袭击了巴基的小屋，待处理好一切时已经是后半夜了，屋子里剩下一片狼藉。  
巴基捡起了落在地上的相框，里面是一张古老而又泛黄的照片，我倒是第一次见，巴基在那张照片里笑的格外开心，他搂着的是个高大的男人，我却看不清脸庞，不过那都不重要了。  
明明笑起来那么温柔的人，为什么而失去了笑容呢。  
因为柜子被撞倒的缘故，好多我没见过的东西都散在了地上。一本小小的笔记本，被夹在里面的东西塞的鼓鼓囊囊的，一本没有署名的素描册，还有我从没见过的，刻着巴基名字的军牌……  
巴基拾起这些东西的时候都迟疑了许久，但他最后还是捡了起来，在手上看了一会儿才放进柜子的最深处。  
那应该都是他不想回忆的东西，所以才会放在最深处，连带着那张古老的玻璃被摔破的照片。  
巴基的嘴唇蠕动了一下，似乎念了个单词，我听不到。  
敌对的势力在最近似乎消停了许多，山姆也慷慨的给巴基放了长假，至少没紧急情况的时候他是不会来打扰他的。  
而明天似乎是个特殊的日子，日历上被巴基圈起了红圈，从来不定闹钟的巴基也在手机上设好了七点的闹钟。  
这个日期很熟悉，我记得那大概是我来到巴基身边的前一天。  
不论怎样，那对巴基应该是个重要的日子，他甚至在衣柜里翻出了压箱底的黑色西服熨好了放在床边。  
“今天是个好天气。”巴基醒的比闹钟要早一些，望着窗外的阳光嘴角有了一丝弧度，我想他应该是在微笑。  
巴基终于认真的打理了一下他脸上的胡茬，给自己梳了个还算精神的发型。  
我猜他大概要去赴约，然而据我所知并没有什么约会是他要去的。  
他先是喂了那些只流浪猫，然后在路过花店的时候他停下来买了一束百合。  
而巴基在做这些事的时候嘴上一直挂着那抹笑容。  
巴基目的地是一座墓园。  
他是来见一位逝去的故人。  
那位故人的墓碑上刻着那面山姆使用的圆盾。  
“好久不见。”巴基在墓碑前放下了那束百合， “一年没来看你，平日里太忙了，任务很多，难得今天休息。”  
“看来有人专门清理，你这里还不错。”  
“山姆那家伙，你从来没告诉过我他的嘴那么碎。”  
“不过是个值得信赖的人，完全值得那面盾牌。”  
“我喂了几只流浪猫，里面有只白色的比较胆小，我准备收养它，就叫它巴蒂好了。”  
“山姆说的对，” 巴基把手塞进裤子口袋，对着墓碑笑了笑，“我得往前看。”  
“史蒂夫。”巴基喃喃道，望向了天空。  
我的身体渐渐消散在了阳光下，没有痛楚与阴霾，只有暖融融的感觉。  
我看到了巴基脸上的释然。  
我也终于听清了巴基一直念叨着的名字。  
此刻的我看清了墓碑上清清楚楚的刻着史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯几个单词。  
哦对了，我想起来了，我的名字就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
我抛下了巴基，留他一人在了那个不属于他的时代里。

-END-


End file.
